Talk:Sancti Castanas/@comment-194.44.198.82-20141128064246/@comment-182.239.232.41-20141128164826
I'll preface this by stating that it is not my intention to be aggressive, so read the following in as much of a friendly gesture as your faculties allow you to do so. Refer to the text in bold for quick access to the important bits of response. "To cleanse ourselves of this suffering -> struck ppl by electricity which is seemingly the most painful way of torturing . Logic" Nice partial quote, except that you forgot to include the "True Humanity" segment at the beginning which indicates that your killing of anything that isn't a true human is actually completely logical under their pursuits, albeit dubious. It is not however unreasoned. "New Loka are the biggest hypocrites" You many have noticed... but the Grineer, Corpus and Infestation are not likely to cease their aggression at the polite suggestion of the representative of what they would consider an insignificant organisation. Maybe The Stalker should politely ask the Tenno to cease conflict instead of resorting to violence because that would make him a hypocrite for trying to punish violence with violence no? Very understandable as to why you or anyone for that matter would be inclined to make that inference but it is not entirely correct inasmuch that you have misconstrued New Loka's (unlike The Stalker's) very simply outlined cause summary for some reason. Alternatively, you do not possess a sufficient understanding of the word "hypocrisy". As I don't wish to disparage you, I will assume the former is the case as opposed to the latter. "Only through restoration of a pure humanity and the repopulation of Earth can the conflict end." "It is New Loka that fights for the repopulation of a world once abandoned." The only condition under which New Loka would demonstrate hypocrisy is if they rewarded the Tenno for murdering regular humans, which they allegedly, have never done. Or in other words, they would only be hypocritical in this respect if they said "peace through peace" which they absolutely are not, it is not even implied. It is, and I use the term appropriately, literally the first sentence of their cause summary that implys a restoration of humanity by any means necessary, not to achieve 'peace through peace'. Why anyone thinks otherwise is beyond me, but all of the Syndicates currently insinuate that they they are not concerned with the validity of their actions or the actions of those supporting them as long as their causes are reached. Dubious, not exactly scintiliating, but not hypocritical. Remember, New Loka aren't actually contradicting themselves. The same could be argued for all of the Syndicates with the exception of Cephalon Suda. Suda for instance, promotes the death and destruction of anything or anyone who demonstrates a willingness to bring death and destruction. This is hypocrisy in light of her alleged passionate abhorrence of destruction, not to mention her rewarding the Tenno who do nothing but murder, destroy, deceive and sabotage to accomplish their tasks. It is equivalent to the common 'Don't eat chips they're bad for you! As the speaker raveonously devours the contents of their Doritos bag' analogy. In summary. Remove those who are not truly humans to achieve peace through peace. Contradiction, it is hypocrisy, it is not the case here. Remove those who are not truly humans to achieve peace through any means seen fit. No contradiction, it is not hypocrisy and is the case here.